<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Casta sent you a photo by fangirlishpostss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782272">Casta sent you a photo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlishpostss/pseuds/fangirlishpostss'>fangirlishpostss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Casta sent you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But a cute brat that it, Castaspella is a brat, Couch supremacy, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, I need to stop writing about these two it's getting out of hand, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Stan Castaweaver, Texting, They OWN ME, kind of smut idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlishpostss/pseuds/fangirlishpostss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow Weaver has a very very long meeting and Castaspella has a not so very good idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castaspella &amp; Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Casta sent you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Casta sent you a photo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BEFORE READING THIS please BE AWARE that I have never in my life written smut...YEAHH, perhaps this is not a very good idea on my part</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The vibrations kept coming in every few minutes, making her leg tingle, she kept ignoring it. Looking at the big screen, not really listening to what Hordak was saying. He was not a very good person for speeches or meetings or projects she had come to realize, yet everyone but her seemed to have listened, some even taking notes. Pathetic. She doesn't remember ever paying much attention to her boss and here she was at top, his right and left arm. If anything, it should be here there, she would have brought this company even more success than it already had. Another shot of tingles and she took a chance to pull the phone out of the pocket of her pants when no one was watching, irritated, unable to stand its shaky movements anymore. </p><p><strong>4 new messages from Casta, </strong>it read on the locked screen and quickly she unlocked it with a single move of her thumb.</p><p>
  <strong>"Ugh, Angella is not replying to my texts!!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"How am I supposed to know if they'll come for Thanksgiving or not. She's such a stuck up."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm bored!!!!!!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"When will you be back?!?!"</strong>
</p><p>Raising her head to check if she was still free of everyone's gazes, she started to type under the table, eyes almost rolling to the back of her head as she read Castaspella's overreacting.</p><p><strong>I don't know, Casta. It’ll probably take a while."</strong> </p><p>Setting the phone back, Shadow Weaver managed to somewhat concentrate on the plan of project that stood displayed at the end of the room. Yet not even that lasted for long as her leg vibrated once then again seconds away. This time she waited for a few minutes before checking it, already knowing who it was and the minute she was sure her not paying attention would go unnoticed, she repeated the action of taking the phone out and unlocking it.</p><p>
  <strong>"Can't you somehow get away from it"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I'M DYINGG"</strong>
</p><p>Leaving the messages on read she hoped Castaspella would stop with her bombarding, but just in case she kept the phone in her hand.</p><p>10 minutes. 10 minutes of peace before Casta was back at it again. Two new notifications making themselves noticed and it was almost impossible not to groan out loud. Luckily for her the crowd of people was still focused on Hordak's rambling, to her girlfriend's luck she was still bored to death.</p><p>
  <strong>Casta sent you a photo</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Damn I didn't know using a timer could be so fun."</strong>
</p><p>God, what the Hell was she doing now? She clicked on the little blue text, waiting for the photo to load and once it did, she couldn't help but to let an internal cursing overtake, <em>Shit</em><em>, shit, shit.</em> Clicking rapidly on anything she managed to close the image of her girlfriend sitting on her knees on their new grey couch in nothing but a black lacy underwear she bought her for her birthday. Turning her head left and right she made sure no one was able to catch that even if she was hiding under the table like a kid in high school would. Shadow Weaver let the phone lock again without a reply, praying that it would be enough to annoy Castaspella and make her stop or else she might kill her. </p><p>Now there was no use in even trying to make out what her boss was saying or the text and graphs that where shown on the screen. Not when only that damn picture played before her eyes as if it was on the display. She even found herself unable to stop wondering what her little teaser was doing right now, it had been almost 30 minutes and her unresponsiveness seemed to have work as the phone stood still in her palm. Still she herself shake her leg, tapping it against the floor as quietly as she could, unable to help her impatience.</p><p>It was unlike her to do stuff like this and Shadow Weaver would lie if she said it didn't excite her, which in the end was Castaspella's intention, she knew. Yet she couldn't stop but to think about what kind of boredom it must have took over her, she hadn't even worn that gift since she got it for last year. Disappointingly so because it looked so freaking good on her. As if on cue the phone pulled her out of her thoughts making her take a deep breath before another <strong>Casta sent you a photo</strong>, appeared and under it a text.</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm getting good at this, don't you think?" </strong>
</p><p>Cautious of the content, she tried to find the best position in which to open it, always checking her privacy. And at last as she was sure that really no one was close enough to see it or notice her distraction, now prepared for what kind of entertainment she might find, her thumb once more pressed the notification. Looking at it as it slowly downloaded before an image at first seemingly identical to the first one came to view. This time around she allowed herself to fully take what she was seeing, Casta at the same place as before, except her hair was down, knees parted and...she could feel herself go nuts...a hand inside the lace. Pressing her lips, she was somewhat keeping a hold on herself, closing the photo before typing.</p><p>
  <strong>"Casta. Stop this!"</strong>
</p><p>And then as the message stood open but no reply came, Shadow Weaver sent, "<strong>Don't you dare take another one." </strong>But Castaspella being the stubborn fool that she is, of course, did not listen.</p><p><strong>Casta sent you a photo. </strong> <em>Oh, no she didn't! </em></p><p>
  <strong>"Already did."</strong>
</p><p><em>Don't open it, don't open it.</em> She shouldn't she knew she shouldn't, yet the temptation was at its highest and she looked away for just a second before letting into it. <em>Fuck! </em>She's going to be the death of her. She, who was with her head thrown back sitting on the edge of their couch, legs spread, the black lace still hiding her hand and</p><p>"Shadow Weaver, is everything alright?", her head flew up, the phone, that held sweet secrets, almost slipping from her palm as everyone turned to look at her.</p><p>"Yes, sir. It's just a private matter." With that Hordak turned back to what he was doing, only few more eyes lingered on her and she waited and waited for them to leave her. Pretending that she was paying attention, but as soon as she was free of the curious people, she turned the phone around. God, if Castaspella wasn't so hot she would have already been dead. The freaking audacity that she had, still the bigger problem was the way she would drop everything for her. Ugh, was she going so soft?</p><p>It looked like her girlfriend finally took advice as no more photos had come her way and the meeting had stretched for an additional 3 long and boring hours. She came at noon, when the sun was high in the sky and now six hours later, it was already dark. Yet another day wasted in that office, she thought as she opened the car doors, taking the phone again to fill her addictiveness as one more glance was thrown at their conversation or rather Casta's artwork.</p><p> </p><p>"Finally!" It came as she dropped her keys, kicking her heels and jacket off while listening to rapid steps that came from their bedroom. The doors flying open to reveal her girlfriend in her childish fluffy gown with little stars.</p><p>So, Shadow Weaver rose an eyebrow in her very familiar teasing way, "Now you decided to get dressed?" </p><p>"Well, you didn't really seem in the mood and I got bored of waiting", she came closer wrapping her arms around her neck as she talked, "but don't worry I have something much better under this."</p><p>"Oh, do you now?" The shorter woman as if unaware of the sarcasm of her statement nodded, standing on the tips of her toes read to kiss her when she slipped away from her touch.</p><p>Dropping on the couch, "You think you deserve kisses after than stunt you pulled today?", she questioned, eyes following as Casta moved to sit down next to her.</p><p>"I always deserve kisses." A warm hand found itself on her face and even warmer kisses on her neck as Castaspella tried to get her attention. Not that Shadow Weaver didn't plan on have some fun, but she can't just let her win so easily. So, to keep her intentions as masked as she could, she did not let on any kind of sign that the sweet pressures on her skin were actually greeted with much joy. The fingers on her face vanished as they found a better task in uniting the blueish gown she was wearing and as promised under it only the matching underwear. The fluff slipped down her shoulders, off her arm, falling half on the couch as the other half was hanging off of it, touching the polished floor and all while Casta kept placing warm kisses down her neck, chin and jawline, but never her lips. She wasn't half as bold as she was over the texts, never has been.</p><p>"Someone's eager." Her smirk looking down at her as the little affections were broken to fully remove the fabric from under her legs, throwing it on the small table few inches away. Then she would stop to look back at her, eyes full of need and lust.</p><p>And she knew exactly what she was doing, pressing Shadow Weaver's buttons, "Can you blame me...I've been waiting the whole day and now you won't even kiss me.", pouting her lips both in fake sadness and her silly flirtation.</p><p>"Yeah and I've been trying to concentrate on my work", she found herself rising off the couch, standing up again, "when you interrupted.", stepping a little to the left, towering over Casta.</p><p>Through laughter, "As if you would listen to anything Hordak says.", she teased her. Perhaps, there was still some boldness left in her.</p><p>Hunched down, her hands moved over the exposed skin of her sides over the curved hips and soft thighs, "Tell me, Casta.", under her knees and she pulled her closer. "Aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself..." until she was sitting at the edge in the same provocatively way, she did on that image, she had sent her. Then her fingers moved up again to where the line of her lacy fabric stood and Shadow Weaver did not need to say a word before the woman under her arched her hips, letting her slip it off. "I asked you something.", she would repeat, carefully getting down to her knees, unbothered by the expensive material of her pants, her hands gripping the thighs, using them to easily get down.</p><p>"No... I don't think I am.", low and lovely lost in her touch she would say, her lustful eyes now looking down at her and biting her bottom lip as the touch parted her legs.</p><p>At last kisses were planted up her inner thigh and in between almost like a treat, "We'll see." Already, she could feel Casta's breaths turn heavy, head moving closer, tongue passing over her once, slowly, painfully slow. "You are already dripping" in a low chuckle she would announce, "and we haven't even started yet.". Watching for a moment as Castaspella's chest changed color, moving up to her face, before her mouth and tongue started to tease, once more moving at a snail's pace, almost lazily.</p><p>A hand crept inside her curls, "Can you go faster?", annoyed it gripped them, trying to push her harder exactly where she wanted her the most.</p><p>And "No.", Shadow Weaver would mumble sending vibrations and receiving gasps and tugging where her girlfriend gripped her hair. The pace stayed the same for most of the time only gradually picking up as Casta moved closer to her orgasm. Then and only then when she felt the body underneath her tense did, she hurried her movements. Faster and faster until she let go, coming with shaky legs and loud moans.</p><p>When she thought she had stop, the hand moved away from her hair, the moans now low panting. But Shadow Weaver did not move rather bringing her tongue to brush over Castaspella's sensitive clit, oh so slowly and for so long, she could do nothing else than whine loudly.</p><p>Fingers gripped her curls again, "Shadow Weaver.", this time tugging her away or trying to do just that, yet it was sloppy, weak and shaky and it barely did anything. Unwilling to let her guard go, she continued, even more so enjoying the fact Casta didn't have a second to recover from her orgasm. Left to nothing, but her mercy, the one she wasn't very giving of today, not when the whining and shakiness made her go even harder at her. Looking up, she found her with mouth agape, eyes pressed shout, eyebrows knitted holding it together by a tread and yet even then she did not stop, switching it up. Getting her closer and closer to another climax, using her lips to suck on the hooded nub, moaning against it, giving an extra layer of pleasure just before Castaspella was flipped over the edge, again. And again, she did not let her get down from it, receiving a harder tug.</p><p>"Shadow Weaver!", with a sigh she moved away kissing the thighs that felt like two little earthquakes against her lips, leaving red marks, before she got up.</p><p>Walking towards the room, she let Casta relax for a few moments and as she was looking for a hair tie her shaky voice came. "I didn't expect you to just go on like that."</p><p>Pulling the hair up she agreed,” Yeah.", smirking to her own reflection at her girlfriend's foolish thought that they were done. Then she walked back in, stopping behind the sofa to pass her hand over the soft hair. And where Castaspella thought she would sit back down, she once again dropped in front of her. </p><p>The surprise filled her expression and Shadow Weaver laughed, "What is it, Casta? Don't tell me you've got ahead of yourself."</p><p>"You don't actually...after that!" Black eyebrows were arched at her, voice slightly rising and for a moment she just kept sitting there resting her head on the naked knees, that still shook. Giving her only little time to get some what rest before she was back with her devious intentions.</p><p>"How many photos did you send?"</p><p>"Three."</p><p>"Three.", she nodded in agreement, "So, it wouldn't be fair if I let you go with just two rounds, would it?"</p><p>"Well, no, but you were never one to play fairly.", Shadow Weaver did nothing at that, simply continuing to smirk at the woman on the couch and her bad attempts, "Besides, you know how sensitive I get after-"</p><p>She placed a gentle pressure with her finger, "Oh, I know.", the grin grew even bigger as Casta instinctively closed her legs.</p><p>"You're..." annoyed she started, but stopping as she gave her The look, still not removing the half smile from her face. Even as Castaspella tried in a sweeter voice, "I'm not sure I can last for another round.", as if the whole situation didn't excite her as much as it did her, if not more. They've known each other too well to mistake her playing that card on her for anything else.</p><p>So as if ignorant to her words, she parted her thighs again, "I'm sure you'd be just fine. Besides, you should've thought about this before." Tapping the fingers over the inner part of her legs, making her expected the moment she knew was coming for simply few stretched seconds. Before Casta could protest again, the thumb of her right hand passed over the already sensitive clit and her girlfriend's legs reacting to the painful pleasure tried to close the access. Still they could barely flinch as her free hand held a strong hold. Moving her finger up and down, left and right then drawing gentle circles in one direction and again in a another, she let them come in unexpected turns, never repeating the same actions more than twice before choosing a different approach. All while Casta struggled against her in muffled moans and not so quiet ones, each and every brush adding more pleasure, her weak legs stopped protesting.</p><p>"Ah, just finish it already!"</p><p>"Now, you know I don't like it when you tell me what to do."</p><p>"Please, Shadow Weaver." Her voice cracked slightly and now she was the one on the edge, trusting two fingers inside of her.</p><p>"Say that again.", demanding her thumb kept circling in perfect sync with the additional pressure and Castaspella was so close, she could feel, and she just need her to, "Say it again, Casta."</p><p>Few warm tears escaped, marking her red face, "Please, Shadow Weaver..." and just like that the high of it all started to disappear.</p><p>She was off the floor in one graceful move, placing soft pecks to her girlfriend's lips. Taking the time in between for praising words, "Look how good you can be for me.", Casta nodded while she run her fingers through the sweaty hair, "You only need to learn how to listen."</p><p>"But if I listened you wouldn't have went so hard on me," a cheeky smile flashed before her eyes as she guided her to lay down, "would you?", back pressing against her chest while she wrapped an arm around her.</p><p>"Oh, please, that was nothing." She devilishly chuckled, stretching her arm to fetch the forgotten gown and throw it over Casta's almost fully naked form, which she took for a chance to nuzzle between her neck and shoulder, before the familiar ring of Castaspella's phone echoed and she had to move a tiny bit to get it.</p><p>"Oh, look Angella remembered I exist.", she laid back down allowing her to look over her shoulder, "Now I won't reply." Her pettiness made Shadow Weaver chuckle and then she took the phone from her hand, earning herself a squeaky "Hey." and Casta tried to steal it back just to get her hands pressed back against her chest. Keeping the phone in front of her face as she kept looking over the smooth skin, she let her watch how she closed the messages, opening the gallery. </p><p>"I knew you took more."</p><p>"Don't look at that.", Shadow Weaver could feel the heat that overcame the shorter woman while she flipped through the dozens of photos, "I've already sent you all the good ones."</p><p>"And what about this one?", Casta shook her head when she stopped at the one where she held her breast while her tongue was sticking out, "It might be my favorite." Kissing her shoulder, she placed the phone back where it was. "I love this fucking couch."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I just log into my tumblr after 2 years so I can look for Castaweaver fanart, yes yes I did, now leave me alone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>